How They Met and Fell in Love
by whiterose1491
Summary: Darien and Serena first meet in a hospital and became best friends but as they grow and mature they realize that maybe they should be more than just best friends. But the question is are they right for each other. sorry i suck at summaries :
1. How they Met

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters mentioned this is only a fanfic, for the enjoyment of other.

**Hey everybody well this is my first ever ****fanfic**** I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Darien Shields, a boy of ten years with a head full of black hair and midnight blue eyes, was in a hospital room crying. He had just been in a car accident that claimed the lives of both his parents in one fell swoop, Darien felt depressed and alone as if the Fates had cheated him out ever being loved. But maybe love was on his side because unbeknownst to Darien his crying had attracted a little girl no more than five years, with beautiful blonde hair in the most unique hairstyle Darien had ever seen (we all know what hairstyle I'm talking about) and the deepest cornflower blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Serena, why are you crying?"

Darien could only stare at this beautiful creature before him; it was as if an angel was talking to him.

"My mommy is having a baby today, and I'm so happy cuz I get to be a big sister" said Serena.

"**Serena, Serena** where are you?" yelled an unknown male voice "coming Andy" responded Serena.

"Well that's my big brother Andy, I better go" said Serena started to turn around "it was nice meeting you…ah…ah…" Serena suddenly started crying. Darien suddenly realized that the angel in front of him was bawling her eyes out and he wondered what he did wrong "what…what's wrong Serena please tell me why are you crying" pleaded Darien, through her tears Serena responded "I just…hiccup…realized that I….hiccup…don't know your…name…hiccup" Darien was left speechless, he couldn't believe that she was crying over something as stupid as not knowing someone's name.

When Darien realized that Serena was still crying he said "well Serena if you stop crying I'll tell my name" Darien looked at Serena expectantly "promise" responded Serena "yes I promise Serena" said Darien. "Hey how do you know my name…hiccup…when I don't know yours" asked a suddenly curious Serena.

"Serena I know your name because you told me so not 5 minutes ago…and before you ask my name is Darien Mamoru Shields and I'm 10 years old"

"Well Darien, my name is Serenity Usagi Tsukino, and I just turned…ah…ah…5"

"Serena there you are" said a voice from the door, both Darien and Serena turned around to see a boy about 10 years old, with blonde hair and brown eyes "Andy, Andy this is my name friend Darien Mamoru Shields" said Serena. Darien was left speechless because never in his wildest dreams had he thought that such an innocent and beautiful angel would call him, of all people, her friend.

"Well Darien if Serena says you're her friend well then it's nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Tsukino, Serena's older brother"

"Nice to meet you Andrew" Darien noticed that Serena became distracted when a butterfly entered his room, he seized the opportunity to ask Andrew about Serena's crying "um…Andrew does Serena always cry about not knowing someone's name?"

"Hahaha yeah don't worry about it buddy that just Sere for you…hahaha" responded Andrew.

"What what's so funny?" asked Serena who suddenly became disinterested with the butterfly "nothing Sere" said Andrew.

"Well Darien buddy sorry but I have to take Serena with me, our parents are looking for us, but it was nice meeting you" said Andrew.

As they were about to leave Serena suddenly remembered why she came into this room in the first place "Darien?" asked Serena, "Yes Sere" promoted Darien, "why were you crying before?" asked Serena.

Darien suddenly remembered all the sadness and loneliness that he was feeling, and was debating whether he could trust Serena and Andrew with his problems, but one look at Serena's innocent face and Darien knew that he could tell Serena anything.

"Well Sere you see I just lost both my parents in a car accident, and I just realized that I am all alone in the world" said a melancholy looking Darien.

"That's not Darien" said Serena, "what's not true Serena?" asked Darien "that you're all alone, you have me and Andrew and pretty soon my name baby brother or sister with you" responded Serena in a very childlike manner. "Yeah she's right Darien" said Andrew.

"**Serena, Andrew, **where are you" yelled a voice, "that's our daddy said Serena, we better go, but Darien if I promise to come do you promise to stop crying, it makes me sad when you cry" said Serena.

Darien couldn't help but smile that such a sweet and innocent child would be sad if he was sad, and Darien knew deep down that if Serena was sad she would start with the waterworks so he did the only thing he could he promised Serena that he wouldn't cry anymore if she promised to come back.

"I promise" said Serena.

And from that day forward Serena and Andrew would visit Darien in the hospital until he was released into the custody of the Central City Orphanage, and even still Serena would still insist on visiting Darien, a promise is a promise she would say and no one could change her mind. And was how Darien Shields became best friends with a meatball headed, blue eyed angel and her older brother.


	2. I'm sorry :

To those who are waiting for the next chapter of this story I'm sorry to say that it won't be updated til July when I return from vacation, I have the first half of chapter 2 done already but it's not quite ready to be posted, but rest assured as soon as I get back it'll get finished and up it'll go. I do plan on finishing this story it'll just take a little longer than planned. To those who gave the wonderful reviews thanks again and to those waiting for the next chapter just you wait


End file.
